1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding apparatus. More particularly, it relates to an art of delivering a line material.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a winding apparatus when winding a line material onto a bobbin or such, the line material supplied from the line material supplying means is delivered from the tip portion of a tubular nozzle and is wound around the bobbin. In such a case, the larger the bending angle (the bending rate) of the line material at the tip portion of the nozzle, the larger the frictional force from the sliding action of the line material against the tip portion of the nozzle, thereby increasing the tension of the line material.
In such winding apparatuses which delivers the line material from the nozzle and winds that line material, a relatively large force is acting on the nozzle (especially, the tip portion of the nozzle). This causes such problems as the deformation of the nozzle or the bending of the terminal of the bobbin due to the tension of the line material when winding the line material onto the terminal. In response to such inconveniences, conventionally, measures were taken such as to thicken the width of the nozzle in order to increase the rigidity of the nozzle or to employ a mechanism which will forcibly deliver the line material from the nozzle in order to lessen the force acting on the nozzle.
However, for example, in the case where the width of the nozzle is thickened as in the conventional art, the nozzle becomes very large. This causes such problems as the contacting of the nozzle with an adjacent terminal when winding up the line material or the contacting of the nozzle with the bobbin when the line material slides along the groove in the bobbin. On the other hand, in the case where a mechanism is employed to forcibly deliver the line material from the nozzle, the tension of the line material slackens, thereby, causing the problem of not being able to tightly wind the line material on to the terminal.